


The Mediator

by MinnieCrafty



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieCrafty/pseuds/MinnieCrafty
Summary: There once a God who lived in a mountain, He only has one eye and one leg, but despite that he was able to see everything and travel farther than anyone. Everything he saw in his journey made him more intelligent and more wise, so the people called him Toshi, the God of Knowledge and Wisdom.But all sentient beings die, even the Gods, and so the God of Wisdom and Knowledge faded as people started to forget.Human greed has been a part of the evolution of their species, because of their greed for more knowledge questioning the existence of god, wanting to be God. Because of it they tried to revive Toshi, the all knowing God, for a price they've paid but never able to reap the prize.I am the price they paid, they carved out my eye, sawed off my leg. I am also the prize they will never reap, I am 'Toshi'.





	The Mediator

**There once a God who lived in a mountain, He only has one eye and one leg, but despite that he was able to see everything and travel farther than anyone. Everything he saw in his journey made him more intelligent and more wise, so the people called him Toshi, the God of Knowledge and Wisdom.**

**But all sentient beings die, even the Gods, and so the God of Wisdom and Knowledge faded as people started to forget.**

**Human greed has been a part of the evolution of their species, because of their greed for more knowledge questioning the existence of god, wanting to be God. Because of it they tried to revive Toshi, the all knowing God, for a price they've paid but never able to reap the prize.**

**I am the price they paid, they carved out my eye, sawed off my leg. I am also the prize they will never reap, I am _'Toshi'_.**

* * *

_It happened in the blink of an eye, the car slammed down hard to my body throwing me off very far._

_'Probably, wasn't a great idea to walk in the dark wearing dark clothes.' I thought. 'Noll.'_

_A feeling of dread and horror flush over me, but I knew it didn't come from my end. He must have felt it._

_'He always did.'_

_'Help.' I tried to say._

_Then someone came and tried to drag me._

_'Are they helping me?'_

_Suddenly, I was wrapped in a blanket and thrown in a trunk._

_''_It's not my fault, I didn't mean to, he came out of nowhere. No one must know.' _The voice said._

_'No! What are you doing? Help me!' I tried to scream forcing my body to move to no avail._

_The car moved, I tried my hardest to move but no luck. Then the car stopped._

_The car trunk opened again then I was dragged out, slowly until the person dropped me at the ground._

_'Grass?'_

'I'm sorry.' _The voice said._

_They brought me up again then pushed me off something._

_Water flooded my lungs, I couldn't move and I couldn't see._

_'I'm scared. I don't want to die.' I thought. 'Noll, help me.'_

_A burst of urgency came from his end, trying to comfort me as much as he could._

_But I know he couldn't do anything. Not when he is on the other side of the world._

_Not wanting to make him feel my death I cut off my connection to him and accepted my death._

_'I'm sorry, Oliver.'_

_And slowly my consciousness faded._

* * *

"He's alive, for now." I heard a voice saying. "He's lucky you were here young miss."

"The spirits brought me here." Another said. "It has been foretold not luck."

"Well, he is lucky that Lady Fate favors him."

"I suppose you could say that. Let's bring him to the hospital so the doctors could take a proper look on him."

"Understood miss."

Suddenly I was carried off the ground. I panicked but was unable to move, speak or see.

Probably noticing my fear, someone placed a soft hand in my temple.

'Warm.' I thought, slowly calming down from my panicked state.

"Sleep, it must having awful to loose your connection to your brother especially with what happened to you." The voice said. "Rest, I will protect you."

Slowly my mind faded again to unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Idea of the God of Wisdom, with one eye and one leg, is from the manga, "Kyokou Suiri (In/Spectre)". The main character Kotoko Iwanaga was asked by the yokai to be their God of Wisdom, which she fully accepted to her own accord. When she was eleven she went missing for 2 weeks (abducted by the yokai) and was found later in a park bench sitting with her left leg amputated and her right eye carved out.
> 
> Read this manga, it's very interesting.


End file.
